Hate
by walkingthroughwalls
Summary: the real reason ginny hates fleur so much...I don't like this ship very much but the idea popped into my head...p.s. i know there are weird spellings but i was trying to do fleurs accent


She was driving me crazy. So perfect. Her blonde hair shinning unnaturally, her distaste for everything. We just weren't good enough for her. Good, that meant she could go back to where she came from. If it weren't for stupid Bill…

I lay awake. I couldn't sleep well lately. My thoughts were pleasant enough but there was always something constantly tugging in the back of my mind. Usually involving Harry. I know I had a boyfriend, and he really was sweet, but…he just wasn't Him. No matter how hard I tried no one could ever be Him. My imagination had led me to a place where Harry and I were barely clothed and hot and it was making me very…aroused. My hand had crept down my chest and stomach to stop at the rim of my panties. I was worried about someone hearing me but…I desperately needed some sort of relief. My fingers slipped underneath the thin cotton and reached my very hot place. I was slick with desire. My other hand ran under my nightshirt and fondled my breast. My nipple hardened instantly. I couldn't suppress a tiny moan.

Creak. I instantly froze. There was someone outside of my door, I was sure of it. I slowly retrieved both hands and soundlessly sat up. I gently placed my feet on the floor and applied slight pressure to my heels. I crept towards the door. I wasn't about to admit it but I was nervous. It couldn't be an intruder, we lived far enough from everyone else, but that meant it was someone in my family, and that they had most definitely heard me moan. If it was one of my parents I could always resort to blackmail by reminding them of the time there own moans and suspicious thumps came crashing through my wall. But if it was one of my brothers…

Just as I was reaching for the door,

"Reducto!" The force of the spell hit me full in the chest. I landed awkwardly on my bed. I was having trouble breathing and I was definitely nervous now, none of them would have done that…

"Imperio!"

An odd sensation filled my entire body. My body felt like it was filled with air, empty almost. I wasn't in control. I opened my mouth to scream but a convincing, gentle voice filled my head.

_Don't speak. _

And I listened.

A figure appeared out of the darkness. Long slender legs. Thin, pale frame. Long, flowing, silver hair. No. _No! _

She bent over me, seeing my obvious attempt at a struggle.

"Hello there, Ginereva." Her accent was lighter than usual.

"I have a problem, I vas hoping you could help me. You see Bill made me promise ve vould not sleep together until our vedding night. But I have missed his touch so much, Leettle Ginny. I have been craving the attention of another body for some time now. I vanted to get away into the town to maybe find a nice quiet place…but I am stuck here. So I asked myself who could help me vith this desire of mine. I had not decided yet…but when I was valking by and I heard you, I knew I could vait no longer. You will cure me of my hunger, Ginny."

Then she kissed me. I tried to resist but I had no where to turn to. She was in control. Her tongue slipped into my mouth, caressing, coaxing my own into hers. Her long, delicate fingers traced a path to my abdomen. My stomach jumped and fluttered in anticipation. She tore off my panties with only the smallest amount of force. She slid a finger inside of me. I moaned as she caressed my clit. She broke away from my mouth and grinned into my ear,

"I can tell you have been expecting me. My my, Leetle Ginny. You are very vet."

I nodded vigorously, letting out a gasp of need. No one had ever touched me like this. Her finger had slid into my hole and she was now thrusting in and out rhythmically.

"Are you a virgin, Leetle Ginny? Have you never had a boy do his to you? Never let him taste your sweet delicious cherry?"

I shook my head. All of her dirty talk was making me gush. She added more fingers, much to my delight.

But then all of a sudden she pulled out and I whimpered in protest. She smiled at me greedily as she licked my juices off her fingers.

"This is not about your release, you silly girl. It's about mine."

I was confused. What did she want me to do?

Then the voice filled my head again,

_Eat my pussy._

I looked at her horrified. It was one thing to close my eyes and pretend her touch was _Someone_ else's. But to actually touch her there would mean I could not let my mind stray…

She placed her hand at the back of my head and pushed me in the direction of her crotch. I hadn't realized she wasn't wearing knickers. I could smell her cunt juice and I could see it slick on her thighs. I wanted to fight but the spell and her hand propelled me forward. My tongue ran the length of her swollen pussy lips. I ran my tongue over her aroused clit and this gained me entry. She spread her legs wider and I dove in. I drank in her juices, they were bitter and foul tasting but I kept going. My tongue found her hole and thrust in and out as she had done to me. She pushed my head forward, grinding my mouth further into her. I had to admit the sounds she was making were arousing. Her long guttural moans made me feel a little excited. But it wasn't bringing me any relief, just building more pressure. Frustrated, I drove in faster and harder. This caused her to silently scream,

"Yes, Yes! Fuck me Ginny! If only you vad a cock! I'm goving to cum!"

And she shook, filling my mouth with her creamy cum. I was forced to take every gush in, forced to feel her get off. She ran her hands in my hair and moaned, "Bill…"

I was furious, first, she attacked me, then she left me dying for release, then she forced me to orally fuck her, and now I wasn't even going to get recognition.

I quickly crashed my mouth into hers and attacked it ferociously. I forced her to taste her own cum on my lips. There was pent up desire and longing in that kiss. When I finally broke away I was breathing heavily, as though I'd just run miles. I bent my head to her ear and whispered,

"Am I better than him?"

She chuckled and whispered back,

"You are very good, Leetle Ginny. But he is much more…experienced."

With that she slid out from under me and walked towards the door. As she was about to leave she turned to me and said,

"Every time you insist you hate me, remember how much you begged for me."

Then she was gone.

I was left to feel like the horny teenager I truly was. I was left alone and unsatisfied.

I hated that bitch.


End file.
